


Mission 311

by jinjinjan23



Series: Spy Work [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Death, Gen, Mention of blood, Murder, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-20 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjinjan23/pseuds/jinjinjan23
Summary: Jinjin's life has never been an easy one: filled with lies, betrayal, and death. Being a double spy hasn't been easy. What exactly is Mission 311 and what has happened to him since we last saw him in Operation 223. Find out now!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before KNK's contracts ended and before they had a new member. Hope you understand!
> 
> Make sure to read Operation 223 before this!

He felt like his whole world was falling apart. His shirt was splattered with blood; rain pouring down on him, as he trudged down the middle of the street.

It was two in the morning when he got back to the dorm. MJ, who was sitting on the couch, excitedly got up and walked over to Jin Jin, unaware of the atmosphere.

“Jin Jin! You're finally back! Like you asked, I made sure the newbies, um… Minhyuk and Moonbin, came back by midnight. They’re finally deep asleep and only Eunwoo… Well he doesn’t listen as usual, BUT I did try!”

But now they were a foot apart from each other and MJ could sense something. “How was your solo mission today? I know you can’t- OH MY GOSH! Is that blood on your shirt?!? Did you get into trouble? Is that your blood? Please tell me that’s someone else’s.” MJ continued to guess as Jin Jin remained silent. “Did you have to kill someone?!?

MJ embraced his best friend, “Oh Jin Jin… I know how you feel about killing but I'm sure you did it for good reasons. After all, you only kill when your stuck in a corner. I really wish The Boss would let me go on these missions with you. Does he not know-“

Jin Jin’s legs gave out and the tears he had been holding back the whole way home, burst out.

With a shaky voice, he yelled into his palms, “He’s gone! Eric-hyung is gone! HE’S GONE AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!”  
——————————————————————  
He continued to stare off into the distance till he began to notice a familiar hand snapping in front of his face.

“Agent Jinwoo, come back to earth now.” Jin Jin looked at Jihun, still trying to process his surroundings. Jihun sighed and walked back to the front of the room. “I really wish they’d figure out that side effect.”

“Why is he even here, again? It’s not like he’s of any help to us. He doesn’t specialize in anything and he’s much shorter than Youjin! So he can’t even replace Youjin in that aspect.” Inseong calmly asked as he rested his head on the table.

A knife violently hit the table, barely missing Inseong’s head.

Jihun dislodged the knife and returned it to his belt. “You know we’re not supposed to talk about him. It was his choice to leave this life behind for a life on the run.”

Seungjun whispered to himself, “As if you don’t know he’s much happier now.”

Jihun ignored the tallest’s comment and passed out assignment files to the four of them seated around the table.

“Seungjun, you’re on training duty this week.Inseong and Heejun. You need to stake out this target for the week.” He paused half way as he passed Jin Jin’s file, “And Jinwoo... You already know your assignment. I’ll be in charge of ‘watching’ you, so don’t even think about trying to get away with anything fishy.”

Jin Jin scoffed, “As if I would even think about it.”

Jihun looked at him indifferently. “Everyone’s dismissed.”

As the others got up and left, Jin Jin remained seated, looking at the picture in the file.

Jihun passed behind him and placed a strong but gentle hand on his shoulder, “By the way Jinwoo, I was looking over your agent file and, well, I didn’t realize how severe your final initiation test was. Then again... a double agent’s life isn’t as easy as a regular agent’s right?”

He walked away with a sly and content look on his face- leaving Jin Jin to recall his past while facing his future target... the picture in front of him... MJ  
——————————————————————  
“It’s all my fault hyung!”

MJ helped Jin Jin up and walk to their shared room. “It’s not your fault, Jin Jin. Whoever killed hyung, it’s their fault! Don’t worry, we’ll avenge him. We’ll hunt down that murderer, lock him up, torture him, and give him a slow and painful death!”

Jin Jin sat down on his bed- repeating the same thing over and over again as he held his hands over his eyes trying to leave reality, “It’s all my fault!” He had become a broken record.

MJ locked the door and embraced Jin Jin, “It’s not your fault! We’ll find him and kill ‘im, I swear!”

Jin Jin took his hands away from his face and looked into MJ’s eyes. His eyes void of emotion reflecting. “Then will you kill me?”

MJ let go of Jin Jin, “NO! Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?!?”

“You said you’d hunt down and kill the one who killed Eric-hyung... MJ... I’m the one that killed him.”

MJ pushed Jin Jin away and stood up, “Stop talking nonsense! It’s not your fault! Tell me who did it so I can!”

Jin Jin jumped up and embraced MJ, “I did, hyung! I killed him! I’m the one that shot him!”


	2. Recruiting for Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to the very beginning on how it all started and just what is he going to do with MJ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry over a week late but here it is!

Almost three years before Astro was assigned Operation 223:

Jin Jin knocked on the heavy doors of The Boss’ office. He had been summoned by The Boss to stop by for a new assignment. One that he was already warned would require much secrecy.

Though, keeping it a secret didn’t matter all that much to him. He wasn’t all that close to their newest member and hacker, Eunwoo, and though he and MJ were best friends, MJ had recently been away for months in search of his father who had escaped prison.

Jin Jin softly knocked on the large double doors before him. Being summoned to the director’s office was nothing new to him, but usually he was summoned was because he was in trouble. 

The doors unlocked and he pushed one of the heavy doors open- slowly slipping his way through the small gap he managed to get open.

He closed the door and bowed, “Agent 315 reporting for duty, sir.”

“Wow. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Jin Jin so formal.”

Jin Jin, recognizing the voice, quickly looked up excitedly, “Hyung, What are you doing here?” In one of the couches in front of the The Boss’ desk, was a senior solo agent Eric Nam, someone Jin Jin grew up with and treated him like a little brother.

Eric got up as Jin Jin ran to give him a hug, “It’s good to see you, Jin Jin.”

Jin Jin had the largest grin on his face. After being recruited together, due to Eric being older, he was able to become an agent before Jin Jin and eventually specialized in solo missions making it difficult for them to see each other.

The Boss cleared his throat. Jin Jin could tell mixed emotions from his face as he and Eric sat down on the couches. “Sir. We’re ready for the briefing.”

The Boss handed Jin Jin a briefcase, “As you know, I’m not keen on our agents having solo missions unless it’s necessary” He took a deep breath and glanced at Eric. “You know of our ongoing war with YNB correct? Inside of that briefcase is all of the information you will need to know. All of that has been gathered by our inside source.”

“Inside source as in a double agent?”

Eric sat back comfortably in his chair “Yes, but more so a re-double agent.”

“Isn’t that someone who got caught being a double agent though?”

The Boss motioned to Eric to continue, “Ya, but what if it was on purpose?”

Jin Jin looked at them both confused as he tried to process the information. “So… you’re sayin one of our agents is pretending to be a double spy for YNB but is actually still a spy for us?”

The Boss leaned forward in his chair. “Exactly. We have a select few double agents working for us and two acting as double agents for YNB. It’s a dangerous task that I can only entrust to select few.”

Jin Jin placed the briefcase down. “I still don’t understand. What’s my mission supposed to be?”

The Boss handed a sealed file to Jin Jin with the title Mission 311 on the cover. “You will be assisting someone who is acting as a double agent.”

Eric leaned towards Jin Jin, “Jinwoo… You’re gonna be a double agent.”  
——————————————————————  
777-HYUNG

Jinwoooooo: Hi, Hyung…

777-hyung: JiN JIn!!! OMGOSH! Where are you?!?!? R U OK???? Won’t u get caught textin me??? Do they know wat happened??? How are ur injuries? Everyone misses u. Im sorry i just want to tell you everything incase i can only get this one text through 2 u. Everyone is doing as we promised u that day.

Jinwoooooo: It’s ok, hyung. I’m fine. I miss everyone as well. That’s good to hear. Has anyone been using the popcorn machine we bought? It’s sad I never got to use it myself.

777-hyung: ....  
777-hyung: Ya they sorta broke it… Anyways you wouldn’t text me if it wasn’t serious. I’m scared you’ll get caught.

Jinwoooooo: I’m fine hyung don’t worry. I’m actually out in the field and I was wondering if we could meet up. Would be nice to catch up in person. I can meet with you without them knowing. We could even buy a new popcorn machine while we’re out.

777-hyung: Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.

Jinwoooooo: Two days from now. 7pm at the diner across from where we first met. You still remember where that is?

777-hyung: Of course I DO! I may be older than u but im not that old >:( Plus that’s the day that changed my life entirely. Of course I’d never forget!

Jinwoooooo: Ok. I have to go now. I’m sorry. I’ll see you in two days… Take care

777-hyung: Take care…  
——————————————————————  
“It’s done.” Jin Jin put his phone into his pocket.

“Good job.” Jihun had his annoying smirk on his face once more. Jin Jin wanted to punch that smirk off his face but he had to hold back. “I guess you have the rest of today and tomorrow off to prepare yourself for what’s to come.” He started to walk away with a final blow, “But then again, you’ve already done it once so you can easily betray them again.”  
——————————————————————  
“I’m gonna be a double agent!?!” Jinwoo jumped out of his chair. “What about Astro then!?! The two are still trying to get used to being part of the unit. Eunwoo is still trying to keep to himself and MJ-hyung isn’t even back from his manhunt yet!”

“Jinwoo sit down.” The Boss’s voice echoed through the room and Jinwoo instantly sat back down. “You can’t let anyone know about this mission. The fact that this mission and these double agents exist, is only between the three of us. Part of making it look legitimate is that your everyday activities remain the same. They won’t want you to make it obvious so they should only want to contact you every now and then.”

His voice softened to a caring tone, “Jinwoo, this is a very dangerous mission. If you get caught or if they even suspect you as being fake, they won’t hesitate to kill you. You have to do everything and anything it takes to get them to trust you. Jinwoo as much as I don’t want to put your life on the line like this… You’re the only one I can trust to be able to handle it. Of course, if you don’t think you can handle it, we won’t force you to.”

Jin Jin nodded “I’ll do it.” He began to quickly skim through the file. The pressure and seriousness of the mission slowly sank in. “So I have to pretend to be recruited by the one I’m assisting? Who am I assisting?”

Eric smiled. “We thought it would be obvious by now, Jin Jin? Slow as ever I see.” Eric nudged his shoulder.

The Boss gave a slight smile, “You will be pretending to be Eric’s recruit.”


	3. Reunion and Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinjin reunites with MJ and flashback to meeting the Chief for the first time. PLUS, more platonic love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longer chapters in this fic

“You can still back out y’know?”

Jin Jin shook his head at his adopted older brother’s statement. “I won’t say I’m not scared. But I can’t turn a blind eye to this information.” He looked at the suitcase he tightly held in his hands. “If the information you guys got about these nanites istrue, then everyone’ll be in danger. Not just us but the general population.”

Jin Jin opened the door to Eric’s dorm, allowing Eric to go in first, and lock the door. “You can’t really expect me to find out about this and not want to help?”

Eric wrapped his arm around the younger and messed up his hair, “I raised you well.”

“Pretty sure I raised myself.” Jin Jin scoffed.

“Says the one I had to break out of juvie how many times~?” Eric playfully pushed Jin Jin as they sat down at his small dining table.

“Says the one I had to sneak food to everytime he got locked up in the box, after getting caught by the headmistress for helping me escape.” They both laughed and sighed. They missed spending time with one another and looking back on the past filled their hearts with a tingling warmth.

Jin Jin placed the briefcase down on the table while Eric served water. “I still can’t believe you’ve been acting as a double spy for the past few years… Hyung, aren’t you scared of what could happen?”

Eric’s smile faded and his face filled with worry. “I am. All the time… But I haven’t gotten caught so far?” He shrugged “I mean it’s no different from us playing with death back when we were kids.”

He passed a glass to Jin Jin “If anything, The Boss and I are more so worried about you.”

A few minutes ago, before they had left the office, The Boss gave Jin Jin a hug with tears in his eyes and whispered, “Never forget the kind of person we raised you to be. Never forget who you are and how much we love you.”

Jinwoo played with the glass of water, “I understand, Hyung. But you don’t have to worry about me as much. We’re both getting older and like you said: you raised me well.”

Eric smiled and ruffled up his hair again, “Go back to your dorm and get some rest. Two days from now, your life’ll get hectic. It’ll be filled with lies and secrets even from those close to you.”

“Don’t worry… I won’t tell MJ-hyung a single thing.”

——————————————————————  
Jin Jin watched as MJ walked into the diner and got a table for the two of them. The screen light softly lit up his face. Jihun smacked Jin Jin in the back making him flinch. “Well, your friend is waiting. I’ll be watching very VERY closely, so don’t try anything.”

“As if I would. If I do, you could just fry my brain and I’m sure the Chief would love to lose me~ wouldn’t he?” Jin Jin gave him a sly smile and jumped out of the van.

He could hear the door slam shut behind him as he walked straight into the diner.

“JIN JIN!” MJ yelled, jumping out of his seat and running to hug him, causing a waiter to spill water and almost tripping over someone’s foot.

Jin Jin couldn’t help but smile and hug his hyung back, “I missed you too, hyung.”

MJ politely apologized for the commotion to everyone in the diner and led Jin Jin to their table. Their waiter struggled to get their order as MJ kept changing his mind. Jin Jin was thankful the waiter was sincerely being patient with them.

After the waiter left to put in their order, MJ started his bombardment of questions. “How are you? Are you ok? How are your injuries? I’m sorry I punched you! How are they treating you? Are you eating properly? What’s it like on the other side? Do you think we’ll get caught? We’ll be in HUGE trouble if someone sees us. The others don’t even know I’m here. Wait, but it’s more dangerous for you isn’t it?!? Would we even have time to buy a new popcorn machine? I told the kids I went out to buy a new one.” MJ’s brows furrowed and his lips pouted. His eyes practically sparkled as he waited for Jin Jin to answer.

Jin Jin grinned. He missed his friend; the warmth; the love; the care; everything that he no longer had at YNB. If the nanites didn’t block his sense of empathy and depression he would have started tearing up. He hated feeling like an empty body filled with no emotions. His smiles were always empty only done out of habit and knowing when people would usually smile.

“I’m fine, hyung. My injuries are practically fully healed. Don’t worry about me, they don’t know where I am. They think I’m still out on a mission right now. I hope we have time to buy a new popcorn machine, the kids will be upset if you go back without it. How are you and everyone? How is Sanha’s training going?”

MJ’s eyes and posture drop. “I see…” He sighed and leaned on the table a bit. “I’ll just tell them I couldn’t find one. Anyways, everyone is doing well; slowly getting used to not having you around. No one wants to say anything but we all know we miss you.”

He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Sanha and Rocky sparing “Sanha has been working extra hard in his training since. Rocky isn’t going easy on him whatsoever!” He swiped to the next picture of Eunwoo and him working on the computers, “Eunwoo has been doing well as leader and he’s started teaching me some computer basics so I can help him.”

The next picture was of him and Bin wearing their uniform doing random weird poses. “I struggled the most with you being gone. Bin really helped me out. He kept his promise and continues to do so.” MJ’s smile was filled with warmth as he talked about Bin.

The waiter came with their food. Jin Jin thanked her once more and smiled at MJ. “You know… I’m glad you and Bin finally admitted your feelings to each other… Well the timing was a bit off but better late than never.”

MJ almost choked on his burger causing him to cough violently and chug down his glass of water. Jin Jin called the waitress over, asking for more water.  
“You knew?!? How long?!?” MJ barely coughed out.

“Everyone knew… maybe not Sanha, but the three of us could tell you guys like each other. To be fair, both of you aren’t very low key with the flirting if you’ve never noticed.” Jin Jin joked as he bit into his sandwich.

MJ pouted, “Yet, you guys didn’t say anything!”

“Hyung, we’re not gonna get in the middle of it. Both of you needed to realize things and work them out on your own. Plus, I know you! You don’t like to tell people how you feel;... not even to me.”

MJ sighed. He knew what Jin Jin said was true and couldn’t argue back. “No, not even to you… But you’re still my best friend. You’re the one who’s always been there for me since the beginning. You and The Boss are the ones who took me off streets and helped me. We’ve always risked our lives for each other and even though you betrayed us… those feelings haven’t changed.”

The waitress took their empty plates and refilled their glasses of water. Jin Jin asked for the check, all the while, neither of them said a word.

“Thank you so much! Have a good night and feel free to take your time.” The waitress took the signed receipt and tip and left them with more water.

“Jinwoo… I know you.” MJ pulled Jin Jin’s hands out of his pockets and held them tight. “Be honest with me.” He looked straight into his eyes earnestly. “You didn’t call me here just to catch up,... did you?”

——————————————————————  
Eric led Jin Jin through the darkness. They had traveled two hours away from headquarters, deep into the rougher parts of the city. It was almost midnight and the moon hid behind the clouds, casting deep shadows as they walked through the maze of alleyways.

Jin Jin had already lost track of where he was and held on tightly to Eric’s jacket. The dim alley lights flickered as they continued to walk. They turned to a dead-end, but Eric continued to walk to the back wall.

The a faint remnants of graffiti arrow pointed to the middle of the wall. Eric put his hand on the brick it pointed to and pushed it in. The wall on their left suddenly began to rumble, scaring Jin Jin.

Eric put his arm around the younger, “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” He smiled and led him into the darkness.

The two of them were quickly surrounded by agents in the darkness. Jin Jin could feel the tension in the air and multiple guns pointed at him. But, Eric remained completely composed his arm still around Jin Jin.

A deep voice came through the line of agents as the ones in front of them split in half. “Eric! So is this your recruit you have been praising about?”

Eric took his hand off of Jin Jin and bowed politely, “Yes, sir. This is agent Jinwoo. He has been trained by The Boss himself and is in charge of his own unit. Though he is still young, he has access to large amounts of information within the agency.”

The man in the shadows stepped out into the light that shone above the two of them. He scanned Jin Jin from top to bottom. “What are your specialties boy?”

Though he was scared, Jin Jin let his instincts take control and politely bowed, keeping his head down as he spoke. “I am well-rounded but specialize in tactics, leading and teaching… Sir.”

The man stepped closer to him making Jin Jin feel even smaller due to the large height difference. “You’re willing to turn your back against Fantagio? Against the man who taught you everything you know?”

Jin Jin swallowed deeply trying to keep his composure, “Yes, Sir. I’m willing to turn my back on the company and on my friends.”

“Why?” The man put a gun to Jin Jin’s head and cocked it. “I could just shoot you right now? SO... why should we trust you?”

He had to think fast. The wrong answer could mean death but taking his time to answer would also mean death. Eric kept still and quiet unable to help him. He tried to remember what Eric had told him:

_“My reason?” He chuckled “It was easy. I just told them I didn’t like how the company ruled on emotions and that I thought the bad guys are actually doing good for the people… But make sure you don’t use that! They’ll figure you out right away, understand?”_

“Be… because” he tried to stop his stuttering “I found out something I wasn’t supposed to…” He began to shake. His face turned red.

_“Oh, and one last thing Jin Jin, they’re not to ever know we grew up together.”_

“I found out that, The Boss is the reason why my father and brother died.” He put his hands into tight fists. “I could have grown up with them. I could have had a brother. I could have grown up having a normal life. Going to school; playing sports and video games; going on dates; just living a normal life. But because of him I grew up on the streets with no one to take care of me! Because of him I have to risk my life every day!”

Jin Jin looked up at the man, the gun now directly on his forehead. “I want him to lose what he so loves and treasures and that’s Fantagio.”

He didn’t blink nor did his sight waiver. He continued to stare at the man, fire in his eyes. But the man remained stoic.

After a few moments of silence, the man finally began to laugh, took his gun away from Jin Jin and put the safety back on it. “I like him.” He handed his gun to an agent behind him. Eric stood up straight and went closer to Jin Jin.

“You found a good one, Eric. Now… Jinwoo was your name correct?”

Jin Jin nodded

The man waved his finger side to side. “Just ‘cuz I like you, doesn’t mean we can trust you of course.” He motioned for someone behind him. The agent had an envelope and phone and handed it to Jin Jin. “You’ll have to go through an initiation so we can test both your skills and your loyalty to us. We will contact you using that phone and if needed vise versa.”

A chair was pulled up and the man sat in it. “You’ll receive orders and meeting places so be sure not to lose that phone. If you do…” He made a finger gun and pointed it at him. “Your dead.”

Jin Jin tried to show no reaction “I understand.”

“Inside that envelope is your first of many orders, but don’t worry. You will know when your final initiation test is.” He had a smile on his face that gave Jinwoo a feeling dread and fear. He knew this was going to be dangerous but he never could have expected just how scary this man was.

The wall entrance opened up behind them. “You are both dismissed.” He got up and disappeared into the darkness. As they left, Jin Jin opened the envelope:  
“Continue to act as you usually do. Any information you may run into that can be of use, report to us right away. Await further orders. Also, welcome to YNB agent Jinwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying is be prepared for next chapter~


	4. A Bang and He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Jin nodded once more. “Now that you know what I am, I can tell you the truth. I can tell you why I joined YNB and why I had to k…” He leaned on his hand and looked outside, “Why he’s gone.”
> 
> He sighed and slapped his cheeks. “We should probably talk about this while we walk… We wouldn’t want anyone to overhear our conversation.”
> 
> The older nodded in agreement and they both got up and began making their way down the streets to a store as Jin Jin told his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Death, Murder, HUGE ANGST scene, mention of blood
> 
> Are you prepared? Every time I read this chapter I cry.
> 
> I suggest listening to sad song or music while reading this chapter. I listened to By Your Side and Stay With Me by Astro as I wrote this.

“Jinwoo… I know you.” MJ pulled Jin Jin’s hands out of his pockets and held them tight. “Be honest with me.” He looked straight into his eyes earnestly. “You didn’t call me here just to catch up,... did you?”

Jin Jin sighed and slid his hands out of MJ’s grasp. He sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. “You know me so well, hyung.” He forced a chuckle and smile out. “To be honest… I’ve been thinking about the past a lot… I have dreams and flashbacks to THAT time.”

MJ gasped, “You mean… Eric-hyung…?”

Jin Jin simply nodded.

“Jinwoo I understand you need comforting. I understand that time was a hard time, I mean, I was there when you broke down, but… Up till now you’ve never told me what happened. You just kept saying you…” MJ looked around. The rest of the customers in the diner were spread out and no one near them. He leaned in and whispered, “... killed him.” 

Jin Jin nodded once more. “Now that you know what I am, I can tell you the truth. I can tell you why I joined YNB and why I had to k…” He leaned on his hand and looked outside, “Why he’s gone.”

He sighed and slapped his cheeks. “We should probably talk about this while we walk… We wouldn’t want anyone to overhear our conversation.”

The older nodded in agreement and they both got up and began making their way down the streets to a store as Jin Jin told his story.

——————————————————————

It was deep in the night when Jin Jin got an emergency call on his YNB phone. It’s been almost two years since he started his initiation. There were days when he would have to meet with agents with new information for days and other times when he would go months without a single call or text with orders.

As he got ready to leave, his roommate, MJ walked in. “Oh. Are you going somewhere Jin Jin?”

Jin Jin glanced at his watch as he finished getting ready, “Ya. The Boss told me to meet him at ten for a solo assignment.”

MJ sat on his messy bed, “Again? You’ve been getting solo missions more often recently?” He looked curiously at Jin Jin.

The younger tried not to make any facial expression or movements that would make his hyung even more curious. “Ya… Sorry hyung, but can you make sure the two new agents, Moonbin and Minhyuk STOP training and are actually back and resting by twelve? Those two seem to be training addicts.... And please TRY to get Eunwoo to get some rest too. I think he pulled an all nighter for the past two days with no breaks.”

MJ gave him a thumbs up and a smile, “No worries! I’m the eldest and they don’t know me very well yet, so those two are still scared of me.” He got up and put his hand on the shorter’s shoulder, “Eunwoo on the other hand is a lost cause…” He shook his head. “ I mean I’ll TRY to get him to listen… Be safe out there ok? I dunno what type of missions you’ve been going on but you always seem so tired and haggard when you get back.”

Jin Jin gave him a reassuring smile and left. He stopped by The Boss’ office to let him know he was leaving and headed for one of YNB’s many settlements. Having been undercover for over a year, Jin Jin came to realize that YNB was always on the move and no one knew where the real headquarters was unless they had high level clearance. Which, was of course, practically impossible to get.

The information he received just told him to get to the building A.S.A.P. He didn’t need to bring anything or wear anything specific like they would usually tell him to. All he was given was the place before they hung up. He wasn’t sure what to expect and as he made his way, his thoughts were filled with wonder and more so worry.

He was scared if he had been caught pretending to be a double spy. He was worried what they would do to him. He also wondered if maybe this was just a normal part of the initiation if he could take orders willingly no matter what they may be. Then he went back to negative thoughts of what was possibly going to happen. But none of his thoughts prepared him for the true reason.

Jin Jin opened the doors to the secret entrance in the alleyway. Unlike the other times he had gone there, the main room had dim lighting in half of the room and the other side pitch black. Waiting for him was the main man himself, the Chief of YNB and the person who had threatened him when he first went to YNB with Eric.

“Agent Jinwoo! Today is your lucky day.” The man had a questionable grin on his face making Jin Jin look around the room more. He could barely see but he could tell there were other agents surrounding him in the room. He merely politely bowed and looked back to him.

“We just found out some important news and I think it would be a waste to not make it your final initiation test.” His grin made Jin Jin’s stomach churn. He had a really bad feeling about this.

“A few weeks ago, we found out there was an imposter in our midsts. You’re assignment is to kill them.” Jin Jin looked at him confused. Was he found out? Was this man telling him to kill himself?

The man stretched out his hand to Jin Jin, gun in his hand. “Don’t worry, we did the hard work for you!. These past few weeks we were able to track him down and lock him up! All that’s left is for you to kill him.” He still had that creepy grin on his face; shivers running down Jin Jin’s spine.

As Jin Jin slowly grabbed the gun from him, he snapped his fingers and a spotlight turned on on the other side of the room. “This is the imposter you need to kill” He walked up to the man in the chair and lifted up his head from his chin. “I’m sure you’re quite familiar with this man. After all, he’s the one who recruited you here.”

Sitting in the middle of the spotlight was a tied up, beaten and barely breathing Eric. Jin Jin’s friend and brother. He wanted to throw up. He could feel the acid trying to climb up but he tried to stop. His body wanted to lose all strength and fall to the ground.

Eric looked at him. Even without words, Jin Jin knew what Eric was trying to tell him, “You need to continue the mission.”

“Hyung… Why!?!”

Eric coughed up blood, “I couldn’t turn my back on Fantagio. I’m sorry Jin Jin.”

Jin Jin still had the gun in his hand, the safety still on, “But you recruited me!”

He gave an airy laugh, “I needed to gain their trust. When you told me what the agency had done to your family, it was perfect timing! So, I took advantage of your anger and recruited you. You were merely a pawn for me to use.”

Jin Jin walked closer to him, “And yet here you are. Making me have to kill you.” His body was shaking. He wanted to cry. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run away. He didn’t want to be here.

Eric looked at Jin Jin both love, despair and guilt in his eyes. “I’m sorry Jin Jin…” Eric started to get choked up and tried to hold back his tears. “I’m really sorry.”

Once more, Jin Jin knew exactly what his hyung was trying to tell him. A million things in just three words: I love you. I’m glad to have been part of your life and see you grow. I love you so much and I’m sorry to make you have to do this. I’m sorry I messed up. I’m sorry I’m not able to save you this time. I’m so sorry but you have to kill me. Kill me and gain their trust. Kill me and stay alive. Kill me and get your real revenge. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you so much.”

Jin Jin held back his tears biting his bottom lip to keep it from quivering. He cocked the gun and aimed it at Eric “I’m sorry too.”

Eric gave a slight smile and closed his eyes: I love you too. Why do you have to leave me? I need you... I’ll miss you hyung. I don’t want to kill you. I’ll get the revenge you deserve. We all will. I’ll tell everyone of your sacrifices once this is all over! I’m sorry hyung. I’m scared. I’m really scared. I love you. I love you so much. Please stay with me. Thank you for everything. Thank you for all the times you’ve saved me. Thank you for protecting me all these years. For raising me and loving me. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in return. I’m so sorry. I love you, Eric-hyung.”

-BANG-

Jin Jin did his best to stay standing. One of the agents on the side took the gun from him as he stood still. Stuck in place.

The man laughed and gave him a pat on the back “Good job Agent Jinwoo. Wait for further instructions.” He began to walk away but before disappearing completely in the darkness he looked back at him. “Oh. And I officially you welcome to YNB.”

Everyone left the room but Jin Jin still stood in place staring at Eric. Did that really happen? No? Eric is still alive. He has to be. Jin Jin took a step towards him but stopped halfway as all the lights suddenly turned on.

He remembered where he was. He couldn’t go near Eric. They were still watching. They were still wary. He needed to leave. He needed to hide his emotions.

He trudged down the streets. His clothes splattered with blood. Anytime he passed a garbage can or alleyway, he threw up. His body wanted to give in. He wanted to faint. But most of all, he wanted to die.

Rain poured down on him. It was like the weather was mocking him. Telling him that he was worthless and a mistake for what he had done.

As he entered the dorm, he did his best to hide everything in. MJ greeted him with a smile and was telling him something but he merely blurred it out. He couldn’t hear anything. He wanted to faint and throw up again.

As soon as MJ hugged him, he broke down. Unable to keep in his emotions any further.

——————————————————————

MJ pounced on Jin Jin and squeezed him tightly in his embrace. “That’s too cruel! I’m sorry you had to go through that… But what could The Boss have done that made you go so far as willing to kill Eric-hyung?”

The smaller slowly wiggled his way out of MJ’s embrace and continued to walk down the almost empty streets. It was almost 8pm and some of the smaller stores were closing as they passed by. “Hyung… What if I told you I could’ve spent my life with my family? Not this life as a spy.”

MJ stretched his arms behind his back. “But your father and brother passed in an accident didn’t they?”

“What if I told you The Boss was the cause of the accident?”

MJ took a few steps to get in front of Jin Jin and faced him- walking backwards down the street. “What?!? That’s impossible. How could he possibly be the cause?”

Jin Jin looked away, “If I tell you, you wouldn’t believe me. So I’d rather keep it to myself.”

He began to hear static in his ear. “No. Go on~ tell him! I’m interested to hear this story too.” Jin Jin rolled his eyes confusing MJ.

MJ went back to walking next to him normally. Jin Jin had to think fast again, but he needed to make sure the nanite won’t read any signs that he’s lying about the story or else, Jihun wouldn’t hesitate to kill him on the spot.

He sighed, “Fine… I’ll tell you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. My heart is broken too


	5. The Reason | The Begining has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can I forgive the agency or Noh Taeyoon-ssi for turning a blind eye and murdering my family!?! Hyung, you know what my childhood was like after that! If you had the chance to not have had the childhood you had wouldn’t you prefer that too?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings here :)

A single hint of a lie. A single signal that he’s making it up. One mistake now would make all the sacrifices he’s made so far a waste. Just from a single flip of a switch.

He sighed, “Fine… I’ll tell you… Do you remember when your father escaped and you went after him?”

MJ scoffed,”Of course, I do! I’d never forget those long months I had to hunt him down…” He cocked his head “But what about it?”

“Since you were gone, with it just being me and Eunwoo left, Astro wasn’t getting any assignments so, Eunwoo was just working on the computer and I was just helping out around the agency… They needed some help filing in the archives.” He opened the door to the store and let MJ go in first. “I accidentally dropped a file. When I went to pick it up, there was a picture of my dad and brother… I mean I know I was four when they passed but I still have pictures of them.”

They walked through the aisles, looking to find the appliances. “Anyways, I was alone in the archives and I got curious. At first, I skimmed through it, but then I thought I misread something and just read through the whole thing.”

They finally found the aisle with the kitchen appliances. MJ compared the two popcorn machines being sold while Jin Jin continued to explain. “Apparently, The Boss was in the middle of a car chase. He had orders to kill the perp, but in the middle of the chase, The Boss confused the car the perp was using with my dad’s… He had a clear shot with the compact missile and took it…”

Jin JIn forced the tears out. MJ seeing his friend “tearing up” hugged him. “When the agency searched the scene, they realized innocent people had been killed. They researched who it was in the car and made everything look like an accident.”

MJ rubbed his hand up and down the younger’s back, “It WAS an accident though…”

Jin Jin scoffed and pushed MJ away, “Yes, it was an accident that could’ve been avoided if he actually made sure it was the right car! To make things worse, the agency hid everything and any connection they had to the accident. They didn’t even do anything to help me! They could’ve brought me to a good orphanage or found someone willing to take me in, but no! They just turned a blind eye to the whole thing!” Jin Jin’s hands tightened into fists.

“How can I forgive the agency or Noh Taeyoon-ssi for turning a blind eye and murdering my family!?! Hyung, you know what my childhood was like after that! If you had the chance to not have had the childhood you had wouldn’t you prefer that too?!?”

MJ scratched the back of his neck, “That’s true… but...” He saw the anger in the younger’s eyes and ended his comment there.

They stayed silent while MJ went back to picking out a popcorn machine.

——————————————————————

It was noon and Jin Jin was on his way back from meeting with an informant for YNB when he received a call from The Boss to meet with him and to set a team meeting for two pm. 

A year had quickly gone by since Eric had passed away. YNB at least had the kindness to deliver his corpse cleaned and in a casket, ready to be buried. They left a note explaining they found out what he was doing and was immediately killed. There were no mentions of Jin Jin or any connections, but he and The Boss knew full well what really happened. MJ knew Jin Jin knew something but did not dig any deeper.

He was given an honorable burial. Many cried. It was the first time anyone had seen The Boss cry since he joined the agency. No matter what, it was still Jinwoo who cried the most.

Right after the burial, MJ asked the sorrowful Jin Jin in their bedroom, “How come they didn’t read the will aloud like they usually do? It’s impossible he didn’t write one? I mean…” He sat down on his bed next to Jin Jin. “As soon as you start training, your first assignment is to write one. And every year we have to review it for changes or else we get suspended until we do it.”

MJ shrugged “I would know- I got suspended from duties for a week just ‘cause I forgot to do it.”

Jin Jin remained silent and held out a folder. MJ didn’t react nor try to get it from him. He merely gave the younger a hug and walked out to the common room. Jin Jin never opened it. He wasn’t ready to. So he had hid it away safely and even after the year that has passed, he hasn’t touched it once.

“Agent 315” The Boss handed him two files: one was blank on the cover; the other was stamped confidential and had the following written on the front:

Operation 223

Main- Astro/ Assisting- Honeyst

Jin Jin couldn’t believe it. Astro was finally going to be given their own permanent assignment. He smiled brightly at The Boss. It was the first time since Eric’s passing that he actually felt happy.

The Boss couldn’t help it, a slight grin escaped from the pleasure of seeing his “son” smile again. “Yes. Astro will be receiving their first assignment as lead: Operation 223… Jinwoo, I need you to read every detail of that file because what we will really talk about is not in the file. Anything we talk about will be an oral agreement and assignment. There will be no hard copies just like your current mission. Is that understood?”

Jin Jin sat up in his chair, “Yes, sir!”

“Operation 223’s supposed goal is to go undercover and gain more information on YNB’s recent plans. We’ve gained word that they are planning something and I need your unit to find that out. This has two phases, the first is to gain and grow your cover and the second is to stop them.” Jin Jin skimmed through the file as he listened.

“That is the cover goal for Operation 223. The real goal for phase one is to help you in your mission while slowly picking away at YNB. Phase two remains the same and that is to take down YNB.”

Jin Jin closed the file and put it down on the side table next to him. “How is this supposed to help me?”

The Boss pointed at him, “That is for you to figure out.” He clasped his hands together and rested it on his desk. “As you had found out, only those with high level clearance know where the main headquarters is. You need to use this operation to your advantage to gain even more of their trust and get that clearance level. This way, we can find out where their headquarters is while also, getting rid of some of their settlements.”

Jinwoo had mixed feelings. He was happy Astro was finally getting an assignment, but at the same time he didn’t like the idea of deceiving and using his unit.  _ “You were merely a pawn for me to use.” _ Eric’s words echoed in his mind. “Continue the mission. I can’t let his death be in vain.”

Jin Jin thought for a few moments before thinking a loud. “I know that KNK is currently in charge of the agency’s main project, the nanites I heard about. I still don’t have much details… but we can use that to our advantage.”

The Boss continued to listen intently. “I could somehow convince the Chief that I can get Astro to all join YNB and that it could cause a chain reaction for other units to join as well. We might have to rig the whole first phase for it to work... “

Jin Jin brought his attention back to The Boss, “Once I speak with the Chief and convince him. I’ll report back to you of the plans.” He looked at his watch. “It’s almost time for the meeting and I still need to make copies of this file.” He realized they had not yet gone over the blank file yet. “What’s this one?”

The Boss picked up his phone, “He can come in now.” He looked back at Jin Jin as he put the phone back down, “I’ve already had a briefcase filled with enough copies of the operation file for your team. The blank file is quite interesting you see.”

The doors opened and Jin Jin turned around in his seat. An agent walked in followed by a tall boy. Jin Jin recognized him from when he had recruited him, Yoon Sanha.

He looked back at The Boss as the other agent left the room and closed the door. “Is Sanha becoming an agent already? But he hasn’t had his final test yet?”

The Boss motioned for the young boy to sit in the opposing chair from Jin Jin. “Sanha will be joining Astro as a trainee. He’s still a bit... lacking and quite… clumsy and, also, has much to learn, but he holds much potential. I believe he can grow and learn more under you and your team’s care rather than through our usual methods.”

He pointed at the blank file “That file consists of all of his test scores and assessment reports. Each of you will be in charge of teaching him specific things. That one is your’s. The other members’ files are already in the meeting room with their names on each one. Any questions?”

The boy could not sit still. Jin Jin realized he was nervous and scared. The boy was probably not used to being in front of The Boss and now he was being put into a unit without knowing anyone.

Jin Jin took both of his files in hand and gently ruffled the taller boy’s hair, “Don’t worry. We’re like family and remember how I told you back then that I know someone you’d get along with?” The boy nodded. “Well, he’s in Astro! I’m sure the two of you will hit it off.”

He got up and the tall boy followed his lead in bowing. “I’ll put in a request for some help with moving and adding new furniture then.”

The Boss waved “No need. I’ve already had furniture scheduled to arrive by the time your briefing is done and the rest of the day your unit is free so you can figure out how you want to move people around.”

Jin Jin nodded, “There’s nothing to think over. I’ll move out and share rooms with Eunwoo, while Sanha can share with hyung.”

The Boss nodded and the two of them made their way out for the briefing. Before Jinwoo could close the door The Boss called out to him. “Jinwoo… I don’t know if you’ve read IT yet. I doubt you have, but please read it. I read mine a few days after the burial and he asked me to make sure you read your’s… Please.”

Jin Jin looked away and softly replied, “I’ll see” before closing the door.


	6. Plan In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Snap out of it!” His yells grew louder “Snap out of it!! You’re in the middle of a mission!”

The two of them stayed silent the remainder of the time it took MJ to pick. Jin Jin followed beside MJ as they waited in line to pay.

The silence between them was not awkward- rather it was a sorrowful one as they were both deep in thought. Jin Jin tried to think of how to complete his mission. MJ on the other hand was overwhelmed in his mind.

——————————————————————

The room was filled with dim lighting. That wasn’t anything new when meeting with the Chief- the only difference between this time and the other occasions Jin Jin had met with him, was that it was the first time the two of them were alone.

The Chief sat comfortably in his chair while Jin Jin stiffly stood in front of his desk. “So you’re saying you think you can get your unit to join us?” His face straightlaced.

“Yes, sir. If we can capture them and give you the chance to talk to them about our ideals and goals here. That along with my revenge story, I believe we can convince them.” Jin Jin stood up straight, arms on his sides. “If we can get them to join, the other units will start to question staying with the agency and slowly, we can get more and more to abandon Fantagio leading to its downfall. A domino effect on a large scale.”

There was silence. Jin Jin waited nervously for his response. For any kind of sign, but his face remained the same- so when he randomly began to laugh, it scared him.

“I should be somewhat thankful to Eric. He wasn’t wrong about you- you are quite tactically smart.”

Jin Jin looked at him confused. Was this a yes or a no?

As if he had read his mind, the chief began to type on his computer, “I like the idea… And you said your unit was recently given an assignment to gather any kind of information they can get correct?”

Jinwoo nodded

“Ok. While your unit is in the midst of growing your cover, we’ll prepare all the information you’ll gather. How we’ll capture them I’ll leave to you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of information will you be giving? Anything we gather, The Boss would be debriefed on.”

The Chief thought for a moment before responding. “KNK is currently in charge of our biggest experiment. Nanites. A virus we can use to help us control people and we can use these for this as well.”

Jin Jin was shocked. All this time he only heard rumors about it and only those with high security access were allowed to know about it. “You’re willing to let Fantagio know about these?”

He nodded with the same smirk that brought shivers down Jinwoo’s spine, “We’ll give them just enough to scare them. Information on how they work will of course be… adjusted.”

Jin Jin’s body was getting tired of standing so stiffly but he continued to hold out. “Sir, I think the best way to capture them would be to lead them somewhere… like a base or warehouse of some sort. If we have home advantage, we can overtake them in terms of numbers or somehow make them cooperate.”

The Chief went back to his usual facial expression. “That actually sounds like a good idea. Once it gets closer to that time, I’ll have you work with KNK on further details. For now, I will brief them and have them prepare the information to be gathered. Agent Jinwoo, from here on out you will need to focus on leading them to us and avoid contacting us as much as possible. Any changes you will inform me through call once a month and we will contact you with more information through text. Any other form of contact with us you are to avoid until ASTRO is in our grasps. Understood?”

Jin Jin bowed, “Yes, sir.” He was dismissed and immediately made his way back to Fantagio to pass on the news to The Boss. The senior agent of Honeyst, Dongsung was also caught up on the plan so as to help him convince them of plans to lead them right into enemy territory.

Finally, after an excruciating two years, Astro was finally led to one of the warehouses and also, KNK’s base of operations- just as Jin Jin, KNK and the Chief had planned. 

——————————————————————

Jin Jin carried the popcorn machine as they walked down the streets in silence. MJ kept glancing at his friend.

Finally, he spoke up. Although, he had a million thoughts on his mind, the first thing that escaped his thoughts surely caught Jin Jin off guard. “Did you ever read the will?”

Jin Jin’s eyes widened. He stopped in his tracks and stood still. His arms lost strength causing him to almost drop the box. Why was he bringing up the will? Why right now? Why ever? He left it hidden in his room. He wanted to forget about it. Forget about it. Forget about it...

“Jin Jin… It’s almost been six years since and you haven’t read it… have you?” MJ took the box from him and held it in one arm. All he got in response was a spaced out and emotionless Jin Jin.

The static returned in his ear, “Jinwoo! You can’t space out right now!” He could hear a bang on the other side of the static. Most likely from Jihun punching something. “Snap out of it!” His yells grew louder “Snap out of it!! You’re in the middle of a mission!” Another bang after another and in the background people trying to calm him down. “The stupid nanites are gonna ruin the mission if he doesn’t snap out of it soon! An’ the worst part is, if we fail it’s not even his fault, so I can’t even put the blame on him!”

MJ looked at him curiously, “Jin Jin?”

He stood still unresponsive. Darkness consumed his sight and his mind continued to blur. All sounds became faint until he could no longer hear.


	7. Plan in Motion| One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chief congratulated KNK and Jin Jin on their success through the monitor. “I will be on my way there first thing tomorrow morning. Jihun, be kind and welcome your new member to the group. Congratulation Agent Jinwoo, you’re now part of KNK.” With that the screen turned off.

Jin Jin made his way to his assigned entrance. He and KNK already had everything planned out. To avoid any unnecessary casualties, all guards would watch the other two entrances while that door had boxes outside positioned just right to be barricaded after the explosion.

He quickly checked the setup of the explosives, making sure he was out of the others’ view. After making sure everything was setup including the replica of his clothes, he went back into the forest- a safe distance away.

He put on earmuffs left for him and pressed the button. Even with the earmuffs on, he could hear the ringing in his ears as the first explosion went off. He pressed the second button and the second, larger explosion went off. He threw the switch into the fire and started to walk further into the forest for a secret entrance.

Despite the ringing and sound of the flames engulfing the area, he could hear faint rustling behind him. He pulled out his gun and aimed it in the direction of the sound only to find Sanha with his hands up and a completely shocked expression on his face, “H-hyung?”

Jin Jin wanted to swear out loud so badly but all he could do was curse over and over in his head as he put the gun down.

Sanha ran closer to him, “Hyung, where are you going? What happened? How come there was an explosion? I tried contacting anyone but I think my communicator broke during the blast.” He looked around the site of the explosion. “How come there’s no guards on this side? Shouldn’t we hurry and go to the others?” He grabbed Jin Jin’s arm and tried to pull him in the direction of building but the older stood his ground.

Instead, Jin Jin pulled Sanha and forced him to sit on the ground. “What are you doing here?!?”

Sanha scratched the back of his neck, “Well… I knew none of you were going to listen to me so while the hyungs weren’t paying attention, I snuck away and ran to you… Hyung shouldn’t we really get going…”

Jin Jin held the boy’s shoulders, “Sanha… you have to listen to me ok? I can’t explain everything but I need you to really trust me from here on out ok?” Sanha nodded his head.

“Sanha… I’m a double spy.” The boy looked utterly confused as he tried to process what his leader had told him. “I can’t explain it right now but everything is going to happen for a reason, ok!?! I just need you to go with the flow and…” They started to hear gunshots coming from inside the warehouse. “I need you guys to be able to make it to the basement. From there I need you to lead them to the hallway on the right. I’ll be waiting for you guys there…”

Jin Jin took off his watch and placed it in Sanha’s hands. “I need you to pretend I died, ok? No one in Astro will get hurt as long as you do as I ask. I need to trust me, ok? Even if the others don’t… please Sanha.”

Even though Sanha was shocked and completely confused, he still did exactly as his Hyung had asked. He had too much trust in Jin Jin to think he would lie otherwise and ran to help the others.

Meanwhile, Jin Jin took the hidden entrance down to meet with KNK and tied himself up in the room. Everything was going to plan.

——————————————————————

“Do you want us to retrieve him, sir? Or give him a slight shock to wake him up?”

Jihun shook his head, “No. If we retrieve him then that will definitely ruin the mission and if we shock him while he’s in this state- there’s a chance he won’t be able to come back. Then the Chief will have all our heads!… Let’s just wait and see what his ‘friend’ will do with the situation.”

“Jin Jin?” MJ put down the box and grabbed the younger. “Jin Jin?!?” He started to shake him but still no response. His body was stiff and stayed in place.

“Jin Jin! Stop scaring me! What’s wrong with you?!?”

But still no response. His only response was Jin Jin’s legs giving in. MJ caught him before he could hit the ground. He looked around the street and to his luck, a bench was a few feet away.

He left the box and dragged Jin Jin to the bench sitting him up- then went back for the box and placed it next to the still blanked out Jin Jin. “Jin Jin…” He whispered softly as he sat on the other side of the box “Is this what you meant when you said you’ve been getting flashbacks…”

He sighed, leaned back and waited patiently for his friend to come back.

——————————————————————

The plan was for Astro to think he had died; only to be surprised when they find him tied up with KNK holding him hostage- forcing them to put down their weapons. But of course, when Jihun found Sanha roaming the halls all alone, they took advantage and decided to use him as hostage while Jin Jin distracted the rest of Astro.

Everything went to plan and Astro was brought to one of their larger bases. Two things the Chief and KNK didn’t know about is: one, Jin Jin and Sanha’s conversation after the explosion; and that Eunwoo had managed to hack into their system downloading all of the information onto a USB. A USB Jin Jin managed to slip out of Eunwoo’s pocket before they were searched.

Jin Jin felt bad for having to put a knife to MJ’s neck. He felt bad for having to betray them like that. He had been fine with lying and hiding things, but to actually have to act his role as a double agent in front of their eyes… to see their heart break before him… to tear away their trust in him... it broke his heart.

The Chief congratulated KNK and Jin Jin on their success through the monitor. “I will be on my way there first thing tomorrow morning. Jihun, be kind and welcome your new member to the group. Congratulation Agent Jinwoo, you’re now part of KNK.” With that the screen turned off.

The rest of the group gave Jin Jin their kind welcomes, while Jihun simply rolled his eyes and left. When he got back to his room, a briefcase was left on his bed. Inside was a new phone to replace his current one and a card with Jin Jin’s photo on it and the words “High Level Clearance” This was his ID to get into anywhere. He had actually done it! He was ecstatic and wanted to hug someone, anyone, but as he looked around his small room, he was reminded he was alone now. No boss. No team. No Eric. No one to share his accomplishment with.

He sat on his bed and stared at the card in the eerie silence. “Eric-hyung. Look. I finally did it… After five years I’ve finally done what we’ve both been aiming for so long… I’m one step closer to my revenge... Are you watching over me right now? Or are you disappointed in me for having to betray people I love again… Hyung, I miss you…” Tears began to make their way down his face. He wiped them away but no matter how much he would wipe, they wouldn’t stop.

His soft sniffles turned to yells of pain. No matter how much he cried. No matter how much he yelled- the pain in his heart would not cease. He cried himself to sleep and woke the next morning ready to start the next step, helping Astro escape without getting caught.


	8. Escape and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Jin's plans to help them escape are in motion but back in the present time has he awoken?

Jin Jin slowly made his way to the cells. He tried to prepare his heart for the curses and hatred they would convey onto him, but he knew he deserved it.

Two trainees passed him with trays of food. “You two. Where are you headed with those trays?” The two trainees stopped, turned around and bowed to him.

The boy was first to answer, “We were asked to bring them to the prisoners… sir.”

Jin Jin looked at the girl. He recognized her as one of the newer ones and still lacking in much training. He approached slowly, “I will be going there as well.” Both of them still had their heads bowed. Without either of them noticing, he loosely attached the keys to one of the cells on her belt. He hoped it would fall as soon as she bends down to pass the tray. “But go on ahead- I will catch up.”

“Yes, Sir.” They made their way and Jin Jin followed close behind hoping it would work.

Out of the camera’s view he watched them serve the food from the shadows. He saw Eunwoo reaching out to grab the girl and the key begin to fall at the same time. He quickly walked towards them without making it obvious and ordered the trainees “Leave that to me and continue your training.”

The two trainees made their leave but the key had fallen out of reach from the cells. He stood between the two cells and looked straight ahead to the room where their gear was- hoping one of them would eventually get the hint. He wasn’t prepared to hear their anger but he needed to continue acting.

Bin was the first to speak up. He hit the bars and yelled “How could you do this to us!”

To his shock, Eunwoo yelled out furiously, “You loved us! You cared for us! You would risk your life for us!... FOR… UGH! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! But you just stab us in the back?!? How could you do this to us?!?”

It hurt. He knew the others wanted to say something but if he listened anymore he wouldn’t be able to hold his composure. His heart cried out to let them know the truth but he couldn’t let that happen. It was too risky.

He turned to Eunwoo, Sanha and Rocky’s cell and slowly approached Eunwoo- secretly dragging the key closer to them using his foot. He stood close to the cell bars. He could feel Eunwoo’s hostility but was confident he wouldn’t do anything.

In a hushed tone, he shook his head, “None of you would understand. Not yet.” He did the final push for the key to make sure they would be able to reach it.

“I hope you understood my hint.” He kept his thoughts in his head, backed up and began to walk away. Before leaving their line of sight, he spoke in a monotone voice, “You guys will be given two options, either join on your own accord or be forced to join with the parasite. Think about it… Oh and… You guys should eat and get some rest. I have a feeling things’ll get interesting around here very soon.” He smiled to himself and left for his dorm room.

——————————————————————

His vision began to return along with his hearing. He was sitting on a bench and next to him the popcorn box and MJ balled up on the bench quietly sleeping. The streets were well lit, few people roaming the streets and fewer cars passing by. Making sure to wait for all of his senses to come back fully, he got up, squat in front of his Hyung- just looked at him for a few moments before getting up and gently waking him up. “Hyung, wake up.” He looked at his watch. “It’s almost nine o’clock. The others will get worried if you’re not back soon.”

MJ stirred a bit before realizing where he was, “Jin Jin!” He jumped from the bench and shook the younger by the shoulders. “You scared me! I didn’t know what to do so I just waited for you but you were taking so long and I got so soooo sleepy so I closed my eyes. I’m sorry, I wanted to wait but you just weren’t reacting or anything!” He hugged him tightly “You had me so worried. I would’ve stayed the whole night here waiting for you.”

Jin Jin pat his head, “I’m sorry to scare you hyung. This happens randomly or whenever I have flashbacks. I’ve gone a whole day stuck in a flashback before… Luckily I was in my room at the time.”

MJ lightly pushed him to sit on the bench. MJ moved the box and sat next to him, “Did they do this to you!?!”

Jin Jin put his finger to his own lips and hushed the older. He whispered, “No, hyung. I did this to myself… You can say it’s my punishment for all my wrongdoings and it’s the only way to get what I want.”

“Revenge?”

“Yes, Hyung. Revenge”

“Why do you need revenge?” MJ fiddled with his thumbs as he looked down. “You had a new family. Did we not make you happy?”

Jin Jin didn’t know how to respond. Knowing Jihun was carefully watching and listening, he merely hugged the older. “I’m sorry, hyung. But this means so much to me.” He backed away. “Hyung, look at me please.”

MJ did as he was asked. Sadness in his eyes.

Jin Jin grabbed both of MJ’s hands and held them tightly. “Hyung… I care about all of you and all of you ARE my family. But this means a lot to me and… That’s why I want you to join me. Join me in YNB! Help me get my revenge! After this is all over we can be a family again. Please join.”

——————————————————————

Jin Jin went about his chores and duties like normal as he waited anxiously for the alarm to go off. “What if they didn’t see the key?!? What if they didn’t get their equipment?!? What if they already escaped and just haven’t been found yet? What if they get killed on the spot?!? What if…” The thoughts consumed his mind as the minutes passed by until finally he was cut off by the alarm going off.

Everyone around him were caught off guard but immediately brought their weapons out and began to roam the halls in groups. At that moment, Jin Jin was teaching the trainees and per protocol, he had to lead them to the bay area so that they could avoid fighting.

A truck was already prepared for them and the driver ready to go. After roll call he saw them off and closed the bay doors. He made sure he was armed and wearing the bullet-proof suit and made his way to the exit hoping they hadn’t found it yet, but not before sending The Boss the go signal.

Many agents passed him as he ran for the exit. Many of them heading towards the fight and some packing up important documents and equipment in case they needed to leave the base. Without any of them noticing, he grabbed a potion that would ease the pain and give energy, in case he or any of Astro gets injured.

To his luck, Astro weren’t at the exit yet. He hid in the shadows near the gate and made sure to keep in mind where the cameras were. As he waited, he prepared his heart once more and continued to think of a plan. If things go wrong, he could either be caught or killed. He could only rely on them to get his hints.

He could hear them approaching and was shocked to see Bin being supported by MJ and Rocky but he needed to keep his emotions in check.

He walked out of the shadows and stood between them and the gates, “Are you sure this is the exit?”

Eunwoo automatically aimed his gun at him, but he couldn’t waiver. “What are you doing here?”

Jin Jin put his hands in the air, “I’m outnumbered. You really think I’d try to take all of you on my own? Tsk tsk Eunwoo, I thought I taught you better than this.” Eunwoo still didn’t waiver and oh how much Jin Jin hoped his plan would work because right now he was on the edge of life or death.

“You taught me never to let my guard down. Especially when protecting the others.”

He sighed and grinned, “You know, Eunwoo. You would be such a great senior agent, but there’s one problem.”

“And what exactly is that?”

“Please work.” He thought to himself as he grinned even wider. “You have horrible aim. Whenever we would go to the shooting range, you shoot straight, but you always end up shooting the corners.” He watched carefully as Eunwoo’s eyes darted towards where the cameras were and cocked his gun. He was scared, but he trusted Eunwoo. “You wouldn’t dare shoot me. You care too much about me.”

“There’s one more thing you taught me.”

“What’s that?”

“Never mess with family.”

The next thing Jin Jin heard was the gun fire; followed by MJ’s screaming and two more shots- not realizing he had fallen to the ground.

“Is that all of them?”

The rings echoed in his ears and he held onto his bleeding shoulder. “Ya. I was scared you didn’t get it for a second. To think you actually aimed for my head Eunwoo! Just ‘cuz I’m wearing the suit doesn’t mean it’ll for sure bounce off!” 

Eunwoo walked closer to him and MJ “For a second, I was tempted to shoot you in the head. Good thing I changed to your shoulder in that last second or else I would’ve really killed you… Then again you really deserve it for tricking us like this.”

MJ looked utterly confused and Jin Jin wanted to laugh. “What are you two talking about?!?”

Eunwoo went on to explain how he figured it out. Jinwoo was relieved his smart friend was able to get the hints, but now it was his turn to explain why he was helping them but time was short. He had Bin take the potion and explained to them as much as he could knowing The Boss would be willing to tell them everything once they get back.

His breathing got heavier as he continued to lose more and more blood. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them- he had to give them the code soon or else they’ll get caught again. His heart was filled with sadness once more having to say goodbye to them but he felt at peace knowing they trusted him and had faith they would keep their promises.

“I have one last request… I know it’ll be hard to do but… hyung, I need you to punch me in the face.”

MJ’s eyes shot open and he covered his mouth in an effort to keep his voice down “I can’t do that!”

“I’m going to give you the code to escape, but I have to look like you guys beat me up to get it. Hyung we don’t have time! They’ll be here in a few minutes!… Look, a chopper should be coming a few miles out north to save you guys. Once you get out, Eunwoo contact HQ and they’ll get you in contact with them... Come on hyung! We don’t have time!”

MJ hesitated and looked away as he punched Jin Jin in the face. MJ still had his gloves on and luckily for Jin Jin, MJ slightly missed or else he would’ve broken his jaw. “Aw that hurt!” He rubbed at his jaw as he said the password, “It’s 0-2-2-9-1-6”

The five of them stood next to each other in front of the gates, looked at him with one last smile and saluted before running out of the gates.

As soon as he could no longer see them his smile disappeared and he began to punch himself in various places. It hurt but he couldn’t ask his best friend to keep punching him because the emotional pain would be more difficult to handle. By the time he was done, he looked beat up and had lost a lot of blood. He had grown weaker and his mind fuzzy. Jin Jin could vaguely remember a large number of footsteps approaching him and helping him to one of the caravans.

When he came to, he was in the YNB recovery ward.


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost from Jin Jin's past makes its return, but this time is he ready to face it head on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned

MJ’s eyes widened and his mouth left agape. “Is… Is this the real reason you wanted to meet with me?”

Jin Jin nodded still holding his hands firmly.

“But what about the others?”

“I want them to join too! I don’t want you guys to get caught up in the mess. That’s why I want you to join YNB.” He let go of MJ’s hands and spoke with his hands excitedly. “I want all of you to join. I want to keep you guys safe from the mess and to have you all by my side when I accomplish my goal!” He took MJ’s hands, put them together and wrapped his hands around the older’s. “The Chief doesn’t mind. Of course all of you would have to go through initiation since your coming from an opposing company… But it’s easy!... Please at least think about it…”

MJ stared at Jin Jin’s pouting face and sighed, “I’ll think about it and I’ll talk to the others as well. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful no one overhears us and when we’ve decided I’ll contact you again.” He sighed deeply and put his hands in his pockets, “I may have also lied… Truth be told Jin Jin… Ever since news got out in the agency that you’re a double agent, everyone has been giving us looks like they don’t trust us. We keep going about with our assignments and trying to prove to them that we’re still on their side, but no matter what we do nothing seems to be enough.”

He took his hands out of his pockets. Placed the popcorn machine box on his lap and hugged it. “The other agents would even kick us out if we’re in the middle of teaching the trainees or whenever we’re in the practice rooms.” He started to get choked up. Jin Jin wiped away the tears MJ didn’t realize were running down his own cheeks. “It’s been really rough in the agency. The Boss is doing his best to protect us but there’s only so much he can do… Even the finance department is bullying us by cutting down our allowances. The mechanics won’t fix anything wrong in our dorm. Rocky and Bin were banned from entering practice and equipment rooms because the others are scared they’ll steal or get into fights.”

By now his words were a complete jumbled mess. Tears flowed nonstop. “We’ve had to keep Sanha locked up in the dorm room or at the library or else the other trainees bully him and agents target their anger at him. All his training we have to make do with whatever we already had at the dorm or at the storage room in the library. Eunwoo is only teaching me computers and beginner hacking skills because he’s scared someone will break his arms or... or hands or… or something!”

He leaned on the younger one’s shoulder, “The Boss is really trying his best to assure everyone that we’re not double agents but I don’t blame them for doubting us… We’ve actually talked about running away together and the only thing keeping us there is you. We keep trying to find out news about you and where you are or if you’re safe. If we were to go on the run, everyone would think we really were double spies and more importantly, we wouldn’t be able to keep tabs on you.”

Jin Jin put his arm around his best friend. He wasn’t sure if MJ was making this up, but whether it was true or not he wanted to cry. Even with his slight lack of emotions he felt guilt and sadness. “It’s all my fault… I’m sorry.”

MJ sat up and wiped his tears away. “No, you’re not to blame…” He took in a deep breath, “Like you said, the others will get worried if I’m not back soon. I’ll talk to them and I’ll let you know how it goes, ok?” He tried to smile brightly but Jin Jin knew there was pain behind that smile and with that he also knew MJ wasn’t making the story up.

“Ok hyung…”

——————————————————————

When the Chief walked into his hospital room with no emotions, Jin Jin knew he was furious and thought he was done for. So, when he left the case with the nanites with Jin Jin, he knew it had to be another test.

“I still don’t know the true use of these nanites nor do I know what the real side effects could be… It’s too dangerous for me to give it to them. I need to think of all possible options and possible outcomes…” Jin Jin couldn’t fall asleep as he continued to think about everything overnight.

Eventually after thinking of all the possible options and outcomes, he finally made a decision. “There’s no way for everyone to survive this... Eunwoo take good care of them for me...” he whispered sweetly into the silence as he opened the vial and drank its contents.

“I’d rather drink this than to have them drink it. There’s too much unknown about this and if I were to give it to them and it kills them… I definitely wouldn’t be able to forgive myself again...” He stared at the ceiling; a tear falling down his cheek. He whispered “I love you guys.” before closing his eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

That day was the start of many flashbacks and dissociations he would have to come.

——————————————————————

Jin Jin stayed with MJ as he waited for a taxi. They stood in silence only MJ’s soft sniffles breaking it every now and then. As the taxi came, MJ turned around and hugged Jin Jin one last time. Before closing the taxi door, MJ looked at Jin Jin lovingly and handed him what looked like a pill, “Please read it.”

He took the pill from his friend and gave him a sad smile. MJ nodded as he closed the taxi door and left.

The van pulled up right as the taxi was out of sight. Jin Jin scowled as he was greeted by Jihun’s malicious smile. “Good job, Agent Jinwoo! Minus the whole blanking out for forty-minutes, it seems like you may actually succeed in recruiting Astro.” His smile turned into a frown, “I’m sure Chief will love this.”

Jin Jin rolled his eyes and got into the van- updating the Chief through video call on their way back to headquarters.

——————————————————————

MJ ran into Eunwoo’s room. He had texted the others to meet there and they were all pacing around the room. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

“What’s going on hyung?!? You said it was an emergency!?! And why are you holding a popcorn machine?!?” Sanha accidentally yelled and the others hushed him.

MJ motioned for them to sit down as he placed the popcorn machine on the bed. They sat close together in a tight enough circle on the floor for them to whisper to each other.

“The popcorn machine isn’t important right now. What is, is that I saw Jin Jin today.” MJ handed Eunwoo a folded up piece of paper

Moonbin and Sanha almost shouted but Rocky covered their mouths just in time to muffle their yells.

“Hyung, what is this?” Eunwoo whispered as he carefully read it’s contents.

“It’s from Jin Jin! He snuck it in my hands while he was trying to recruit me.”

Rocky looked at him questioningly, “Recruit you?”

MJ nodded excitedly. “He told me why he joined” he made air quotes “but I think that’s his way of giving us an opportunity. I’m sure he wanted to tell me everything, but at least he’s given us enough of a lead to help him!”

Eunwoo finished reading the note intently and nodded. “I agree… But you read this too right, hyung? That’s why you gave it to me right away.”

The eldest nodded. “I didn’t just read it… I experienced a part of it myself…”

Sanha leaned in and whispered, “What are you guys talking about?”

Eunwoo frowned, “Everything we know about the parasites… or as YNB calls them, the nanites… everything we know about them is wrong. Jin Jin-hyung wrote us a detailed note of what he’s learned so far on how they’re really used and the side effects…” He wanted to say more but the sound wouldn’t come out. He didn’t want to tell them.

MJ noticing Eunwoo’s internal struggles took over, “Jin Jin is in deeper trouble than we thought… He took the nanites and YNB can kill him at a moments notice, but even worse than that… he could kill himself if he doesn’t get rid of the nanites soon.” His body began to shake.

Bin, who was next to MJ, ran his hand up and down MJ’s back. “But how?”

MJ gulped loudly, “The nanites are still experimental. One of the side effects, is that he could blank out at any moment whether YNB wants him to or not. I saw it happen…” He began to shake more furiously and his voice cracked. Bin leaned MJ’s head on his shoulder and put an arm around him.

“He just blanked out all of a sudden! He was unresponsive. Like a rag doll! Luckily I caught him or else he would’ve fallen to the ground. Imagine if he was in the middle of a fight or or or even if he was crossing the street!...”He began to cry and leaned into Bin’s embrace. “He hinted that it was happening more and more recently…” He wailed into Bin’s chest.

Eunwoo wiped away his own tears. “Meaning if it keeps happening more frequently… Eventually, hyung won’t be able to wake up anymore…” He passed the paper to Sanha who was next to him.

Rocky held the paper so both Sanha and Bin could read it’s contents. They all began to tear up as they continued to read the information their leader provided them.

He gave the paper back to Eunwoo, “A-about…” He took a deep breath as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. “About how much time do we have?”

Eunwoo stuffed the paper into his pocket. “Well… assuming he doesn’t get into an accident... it depends how frequent his blackouts are becoming…”

“But?” Sanha asked. “You’re about to say ‘but’ aren’t you!?!” His voice cracked as he tried to stay quiet.

Eunwoo sighed- a look of defeat on his face as he calculated it in his mind. “But… Based on the information he’s given us… He has a year at most…”

Bin held on tightly to the still crying MJ. “What do we do? Are we going to tell the Boss!?! Maybe if we tell him, he’ll give Operation 2.0 back to us! Just because we’re getting bullied doesn’t mean he should take it away from us. If we tell him this new info I’m sure he’ll give it back!”

Sanha shook his head, “No! He said no matter what happens he’d never give it back to us remember? He said we were too… too… umm... compromised! That’s the word: too compromised.”

MJ got up and wiped his tears away. His face red, staggered breathing, and shaking body, he looked at them with fire in his eyes. “I have a plan, but do you guys trust me?”

——————————————————————

Jin Jin flopped onto his bed. He and Jihun had just debriefed the chief on how the meeting went. He was happy to hear that there was a high chance all of Astro would come at once, but once Jin Jin told him about him blanking out, the Chief’s smile faded.

“They are still trying to find the problem causing that. Until that’s fixed, we can’t use the nanites for mass use. But, we also have a team trying to find a way to counter it. I don’t want you dying before getting your revenge now do I?” He smirked and all Jin Jin could do was stay silent.

He had desperately wanted to ask why can’t they just get rid of the nanite, but he knew if he asked, the Chief would just get mad.

Jin Jin pulled the pill MJ had given him out of his pocket and stared at it for a few seconds before checking if his door was locked. Jihun had asked him in the car what did MJ give him, but he had blanked out again before he could answer- forcing Jihun to let it go and eventually forget all about it.

At the top of the pill was a small button. He pressed it and placed it next to him on the bed- the pill opened and the contents expanded. A folder replaced where the pill had been. He remembered all the times the Boss and MJ had asked him to read the will and here it was before him.

He opened the folder: within was pictures of him and Eric from the orphanage all the way to a few months before he passed away; and a letter. Much to his dismay, he began to read it. Despite the nanites fogging up his emotions, he cried the whole way through as he struggled to read it till the end. When he was done, he pressed a button on the spine and it condensed back into a small pill. He hid it away safely before crying himself to sleep.

_ Dear Jin Jin, _

_ If you’re reading this, that means one of two things: either something happened to me or I out right messed up. To be honest, I messed up. YNB will be after my head soon and I just hope I don’t mess up things for you. If I am to die, I would rather die and keep you safe than to die and put you in greater danger. _

_ Whatever may happen; whatever they may make you do or see; please stay strong and keep going. Knowing you, you probably won’t read this for years and if you’re reading it, that means you’re finally ready to move on. _

_ We’ve known each other for far too long. I’ve seen you grow up and know how you react to losing people. Jinwoo, continue your mission. Our mission and take down YNB. But, no matter what may happen, please don’t lose who you are. Don’t let your anger and emotions ever control you, but more importantly don’t ever let YNB change you. _

_ Your my friend, my brother, my family and I love you so much. I’m thankful to have seen you grow up to be a kind and caring person. A self-less, down to earth, and loving person. Though you may not know it yet at the time I’m writing this, you’re a great leader with a talented and faithful team. _

_ Jin Jin, even as early as now, I see how much Astro admire and love you and those feelings will continue to grow through the years. Even if I may be gone, I hope you know how much they love and care for you. I’m not your only family anymore; you have Astro and The Boss to take care of you and watch your back. I maybe gone, but I trust they’ll take good care of you. _

_ I know after my death you’ll be paranoid about losing them. But be careful. Just ‘cuz you’re the leader, doesn’t mean you have to carry all the burden and all their lives on your shoulders. We all chose this life. We all chose to risk our lives for the good of others. So don’t think you’re the only one who has to make those sacrifices. They’re there to support you. Your a team not a hierarchy. _

_ Before I get even more emotional and all big brother love on you, I have to warn you: There’s more to the nanites than we know. I don’t know how much you’ll find out by the time you read this, but they are not to be messed with. There’s too many things wrong with them, so much so that even YNB doesn’t want to use them yet. _

_ Now back to smothering you with love. I still remember the day you came to the orphanage. Confused and lost. You kept crying nonstop and the headmistress locked you up in the box overnight. I snuck food to you and you instantly stopped crying. You were such a cute kid, I couldn’t help but want to protect you and help you. _

_ Jin Jin, I’m sorry I have to leave you so early and knowing you; you’ll keep telling yourself I wish this; I should’ve done this; and you’ll feel guilt for all the times you “did me wrong”. But I forgive you for anything and everything. I hope you could forgive me for leaving you so early though. I wish I could see how much you grow even more! Maybe, even see you start your own family and have little Parks running around. I don’t think I would be a good uncle, though! I’d over spoil them and you’d probably get mad at me haha! _

_ Well… I should wrap up this will/letter of mine. Just know there’s nothing you can ever do to disappoint me. I wish I could tell you these things in person during this time, but I hope this letter is enough: I love you; I’m sorry; and I forgive you. _

_ Jin Jin, I want you to be happy and safe- surrounded by people who love you. I’ll be watching over you from above. Promise to live a long life to the greatest for me will you? _

_ With Love, _

_ Your Eric-Hyung _

——————————————————————

_ “Hyung, there’s something I need to tell you…” _

_ “What is it, Eunwoo?” _

_ “I don’t really think Jin Jin-hyung has a year…” _

_ “What!?! Why did you lie?” _

_ “Those three have already done reckless things. Imagine if they knew the truth! What we’re planning is already reckless and can get us wanted, but if they knew we have an even shorter amount of time then they’ll be even more reckless.” _

_ “..... How much time do you think we really have?” _

_ “At most... Six months…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this the whole way through! I hope you enjoyed and went through as much of an emotional rollercoaster as I did.
> 
> Check out Operation 2.0 for the continuation and finale of Spy Works!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @moonlitstories or my twitter @jinjinjan23 for updates or if your confused or want to rant to me go ahead!
> 
> Check out my Recruitment series on my tumblr to understand each member's backgrounds more


End file.
